


STALKING THE FUCKING CRIPPLE

by SpunkSpandex



Category: South Park
Genre: Multi, thank you sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpunkSpandex/pseuds/SpunkSpandex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is gay for Jimmy and is too nervous to even say hi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	STALKING THE FUCKING CRIPPLE

Kyle and Stan were walking down the hallway, conversing about whatever topic just so happened to be brought up. Drama, girls, sports, Terrance and Phillip... whatever floats the boat.  
As they approached their lockers and their conversation dropped, Stan had stood in place for just a moment.  
"Dude, there's Wendy! Could you hold these for me?" Stan said, handing the books in his arms to his friend. Before Kyle could respond, the raven-haired boy bolted off to see his significant other.

The lonesome boy sighed, sitting in front of his locker and placing the books next to him. He stared at his boots for a few minutes, then he ended up shutting his eyes.  
Kyle's relaxation was ended on short notice when he heard the familiar pecking of crutches. He felt his heart skip a beat when he heard his voice. Kyle opened his eyes to see the guy he had a huge boner for talking to his group of friends.

Kyle swore he could feel his heart crawl up his throat. As much as he wanted to be around and get to know Jimmy better, he just couldn't. Ever since he developed a little infatuation with the cripple, he found himself becoming more distant. So, for now, all the Jew could do was just stare and gawk at him. He did so until he heard the bell ring.

"Thanks ma—" The sudden greeting startled Kyle, causing him to look up at his best friend who had popped in unannounced. 

"Were you... checking Jimmy out?"

The other boy's face heated up. "No! Of course not! I'm not gay.."

"Pretty damn close, dude." Stan walked off into the direction of the handicapped brunette. When his friend whispered something to Jimmy, Kyle promptly got up and scampered away to avoid more embarrassment.

"Jimmy, I think Kyle wants to touch your biceps."

There was complete silence between the two.

"I-I'd do the same. If he g-guh-gave consent, of course..." Then he just limped away.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS SEAN ILY


End file.
